Deities
The Deities or referred to as either Pagan Gods and Old Gods are a race of immortal beings that descended from the first generation of deities, the Protogenoi and then Titans. Many gods are distinct cousins from one another. During the age of the Old Gods, humans worshiped them and offered the gods human sacrifices so that they can sustain their full might and in exchange, the gods offered to protect humans from supernatural forces like monsters. However when the Messiah arrived, humans turned against the gods and as time passed by, the gods lost their power. They were once invincible than even angels except Grigori, Archangels, and Principle Guardians. In the present day, while they seem weaker, they are still stronger common angel guardians, they are inferior to angels at the level of an Earthly Guardian or higher. History When Mother of Existence created all of the omniverse, she created the Protogenoi, the first and powerful deities to exist. The two Protogenoi, Ouranos and Gaea mated and had three sets of children, Titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. When Ouranos locked his uglier children away, Gaea and her strongest Titan sons tricked Ouranos into coming into Gaea's domain, where he would be weakened and thus he was held in place and cut into pieces by his youngest son, Kronos, suing his scythe. Ouranos's ichor gave birth to many other gods, along with Furies, Nymphs, Satyrs, and Meliai. He was also castrated and his genitals were thrown into the sea. The sea foam gave birth to Aphrodite. As the Titans ruled over mortals and all other creatures, Kronos and Rhea gave birth to not Titans but a child that was an immortal being. Fearing for being overthrown, he ate his child whole and then his other children until his youngest named Zeus escaped and hide for years until Zeus grew powerful to free his siblings and wage a war against the Titans. The gods won and locked the Titans in Tartarus. Afterwards, the Olympians and other gods created from Ouranos's blood ruled over humans, living as powerful beings that offered protection or fortune, however when the Messiah arrived, the gods were turned against their worshipers and were then forgotten. Many gods retained their full power through other means such as human pop culture like comics, books, TV, or toy figurines, while others remain in their domain, hunted by hunters, or fighting with one another. Characteristics The Deities are a strange race of entities as many hold different traits than other such as some being gods of war, gods of magic, gods of agriculture, or that affect human emotions and affairs. What they all have in common is that they require human worship or sacrifices to sustain their full might or else they weaken over time. Godhood Generation First Generation Created by Mother of Existence herself, Chaos brought forth the first deities into the physical universe, the Protogenos, in this explicit order, Gaea, Ouranos, Tartarus, Pontos, Erebos, and Nyx. Her children gave birth to many individuals of Greek mythology as it was Ouranos's blood that brought forth gods of Norse, Egypt, Hindu, etc into existence, while his own children he mated with Gaea were the Titans and so on forth with their children. Second Generation Descended by Gaea and Ouranos were the Titans, immensely powerful entities that ruled over Earth and its creatures until Kronos went mad with power and was overthrown by his youngest son, Zeus. He was severed into shards while his brothers are imprisoned in the pits of Tartarus. Other sets of Gaea and Ouranos's children are the Elder Giants and Hecatoncheires. Third Generation The final and lesser deities, but still powerful than most supernatural creatures were those such as Olympians, Asgardians, and many other gods of the world. At this present point of time, they are hidden and no longer worshiped after the arrival of the Messiah. Some retain their full might through human pop culture while others are weaken due to the lack of sacrifices. Powers and Abilities The old gods are a race of entities that hold unique and powerful traits that make them different than other gods. They have the power to be on par with angels or an Archangel. The strongest are First and Second Generation Deities, the Protogenoi and Titans. * Age to Forging/Craftsmanship: Certain gods deal in controlling the human aging process by granting them youth, increase agriculture among vegetation or crops, create diseases or plagues that can wipe out cities, party among mortals or gods, and forging objects or weapons. * Fortune/Luck to Magic: Some unique and rare gods that mortals seek out are those that will grant people luck or a fortune. Some will want those that have the ability of healing powers to cure any known disease or aliments a person suffers, hunting, work, cause a union of love, and learn music or how to sing. ** Magic: Gods specialize in many arts of magic, specifically gods that heavily rely on magic that involve using blood or drawing out from powerful energies. * Immortality: The old gods are said to come from world, previous to the current one as the first worlds were destroyed, thus the deities took residents in the newly created current universe, this makes them over 13.8 billions of years, predating even angels, though some claim they come from different dimensions, much like the Lovecraftians. Deities do not appear to require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Nature to Seasons: A majority can control the elements, but many can control more than certain elements that other gods cannot such as every basic element in nature and the four seasons, autumn, spring, summer, and winter. there are those with mighty and dangerous powers to control the forces of laws in the universe and fates of individuals. ** Elementumkinesis: Certain gods can control the basic elements of nature, fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air. ** Weather Manipulation: Deities are commonly known for manipulating all forms of weather such as Zeus and Odin having control over the skies and lighting, while some can generate powerful hurricanes or tsunamis. * Sky/Heaven to Wisdom: These are more like aspects or the title a god represents like Zeus being the God of Olympus or Lighting or Ra is the Egyptian God of Sun. many are gods of wealth, wisdom, elements, weather, war, evil, good, or even gods of a certain domain they rule over. Some are gods of time or dreams. * Super Strength: The old gods are exceedingly strong than mortals or monsters, hence why mortals are fearful of their might as some gods such as Heracles was known to lift mountain tops or wrestle animals bigger than their size with ease. * Worship/Sacrifice Empowerment: Through mortal worshiping and sacrifice offerings, the gods can retain or gain their full might, however if they do not get sacrifices, in due time they will weaken. Some manage to retain their full might through pop culture such as TV shows, comics, books, toys, etc. Weaknesses Even though the Deities are powerful, many are weaker due to the lack of human worship and sacrifices, resulting them in being easier to harm and kill. * Eva: As the progenitor of monster kind and a powerful divine monster hybrid, Eva has the ability to match or kill the Deities. * Higher Angels: Despite most of them of strong or on par with Earthly Guardians, the deities are much weaker now with Grigori or Archangels being able to defeat them. Principle Guardians can annihilate a race of gods such as the Protogenoi. * Protogenoi/Titans: The Protogenoi and Titans are the first and second generation of deities, predating the third and hold more power than those of Olympus, Asgard, Egypt, etc. * Divine Weapons: Weapons originating from Heaven or used by old gods can harm or kill any god. * Lack of Sacrifices: Without human offerings, the old gods will weaken over time, potentially to the point where without methods of sustaining their power, even the lowest of creatures such as monsters or humans can kill them. * Magic: Powerful spells can be use to affect powerful gods by sealing or bounding them to mortal commands. * Wooden Stakes: Certain wooden stakes mixed with specific ingredients have the ability to kill a god such as mixing blood with a stake that is affiliated with a certain god. Known Deities First Generation * Protogenoi Second Generation * Titans Third Generation * Olympians * Asgardians Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Mother of Existence's Creations Category:Protogenos Category:Titans Category:Species Category:Creatures